


He's A... Fenton?

by phantombreadproject



Series: Phango 19 [7]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Aunt Alicia - Freeform, Next Gen, setting:family reunion, wes Weston - Freeform, written for phango 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantombreadproject/pseuds/phantombreadproject
Summary: It was a well-known fact that Wes was adopted. So when he found his birth mother, Alicia, was having a family reunion soon, he jumped at the opportunity to go.
Series: Phango 19 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548670
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	He's A... Fenton?

Wes Weston always knew he was adopted. Of course, Walter didn't know that he knew, so it was hard to fake the surprise when the news was officially broken to him, fifteen years after he figured it out himself.

Wow. A shocker to be sure.

The real surprise was that Walter actually told him who his mom was, and that Wes was invited to her family reunion tomorrow to meet his birth family. Wes was excited, but also concerned. Her name was Alicia and she sounded nice, but he had also heard a few warnings about her. She was apparently an old-fashioned woman, which worried Wes. 

'Well,' he decided, 'we'll see how tomorrow goes.'

***

The reunion was loud. There were way too many people crowded into one room. It was hot and miserable. Was this really worth meeting his birth family? Probably not.

"Who are you?" A small girl suddenly asked Wes.

"I'm Wes! What about you?" He asked back. He always liked kids, he just didn't want some of his own. 

"I'm Lillith and I'm five years old!" She answered proudly.

"Ooh, that's really cool! I bet you can do all kinds of things!"

"Yeah! I can do cool things. I would show you but Mommy and Daddy don't like me doing them in public," Lillith admitted shying away a little bit.

"How about we find your Mommy and Daddy and ask if it would be okay just this once?"

"Okay! Follow me, Mister!"

Wes chuckled and happily followed the five year old girl through the crowd of people. She stopped pretty quickly, and pointed at two people next to the drinks table.

When Wes saw her parents, he had to do a double take.

"Fenton?" He found himself asking, even though he already knew the answer.

Danny frowned as he turned around. He thought he recognized the voice of the person who said his last name, but he couldn't match it to a name. And then he looked up.

"Wes?"

"You know my Daddy?" Lillith asked, completely oblivious to what was going on.

"We're, uh, old friends," Wes said to the girl, before looking at Danny. "Can we talk for a moment?"

"Sure," Danny said, walking over to Wes. 

"Why are you here?" Wes asked quickly, getting to the main question first.

"It's a family reunion. Why do you think I'm here? What about you?"

"I found out my birth mother is named Alicia and that she's here." Wes replied. He was going to speak again, but Danny cut him off.

"Wait. Aunt Alicia is your mom?" He asked.

"Aunt Alicia?"

"Alicia's my aunt." Danny deadpanned.

"Wait," they said at the same time, "we're cousins?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Wes Weston, Aunt Alicia, Setting: Family Reunion, and Next Gen  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
